Teen Wolf: Finding An Anchor
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: ONESHOT. "You have nothing to fear, but fear itself." Katie Whittemore finds an anchor in her brother as he helps her let go of her fears


**Author's Note: **This is just a little story to show how much Jackson means to Katie. It is part of my Katie Whittemore series but takes place before **Teen Wolf: Make Me A Believer.**

This is a _one shot_ - this means there'll only be one chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf. This story is fan-made. I do however own Katie and Ashley Whittemore, along with Sean Hartman.

* * *

**Title: **Finding an Anchor

**Summary:** ONESHOT. "You have nothing to fear, but fear itself." Katie Whittemore finds an anchor in her brother as he helps her let go of her fears.

* * *

Jackson Whittemore grinned as he waded through the shallow waters of the lake. It had been almost two weeks since he and his family, which consisted of his mother, father, little sister and uncle, had arrived at the cabin where they usually spent their summer vacation; this year they had come up earlier and stayed longer than normal, meaning both he and Katie missed a whole week of school.

"Katie, come on, the water's great." Jackson called back to his younger sister. Although they were the same age, Katie was still younger than him by three days. He had been born June 15th and she was born June 18th.

Katie, who was sitting on the lawn outside of the cabin, shook her head. She was wearing her swimming bathers and was sitting on a towel, but after the incident at the beginning of the summer where she had slipped under the surface, she had been afraid to go back in.

Jackson didn't understand the concept of having a fear. He didn't have a fear.

At night Katie would scream and hide because of a moth that had come in from the outside to flutter around the light of the cabin, but Jackson didn't see no fear in the tiny creature and would simply close his hand around it and set it free outside.

He'd then go in search of his sister and hug her until she stopped crying.

Or whenever a spider got in the car, Katie would throw a hissy fit and scream until she was blue in the face, but Jackson would just picked up the arachnid and throw it back out the window. It didn't matter if it splatted against the pavement or not, but as long as it was out of the car and his stopped screaming, he was happy.

"Katie, sweetheart," said Ashley Whittemore as she stepped outside of the cabin. "Why aren't you in the water with Jackson?"

"I don't feel like swimming." Katie answered, watching her brother enviously.

Ashlyn sighed and brushed a strand of brown hair from her daughter's face.

"It's OK, you know," she said.

"What?"

"To be afraid."

Katie shook her head and looked down. "No, it's not," she whined. "I'm a baby. Everyone calls me a baby."

"Aw, sweetie, you're not a baby." Ashley said, taking her daughter in her arms. "You're five-years-old. It's understandable to be afraid of spiders and moths. It's not your fault."

"But i'm the only one who's afraid of them." Katie said. "You're not afraid."

Ashley smiled and tilted her daughter's chin up so that she could see her face. "I used to be," she said. "I used to be just like you."

"You did?" Katie asked.

"Yeah. But I learned to confront of my fears."

"How did you do that?" Katie asked.

"With time and progression... and a lot of help." Ashley explained. "Your father was a big help. Did I ever tell you about the time when I was afraid of flying?"

Katie shook her head. It was hard to believe that her mother had once been afraid of flying considering how much time she usually spent on a plane.

"What happened?" she asked.

"It was the first business trip I took with your dad," said Ashley. "First time I had ever been on a plane since I was little girl. I kept thinking stupid things like 'what if it crashes?' or 'what if it explodes?' I know the last one sounds funny, but strange things go through your mind when you're afraid. But anyway, I was a nervous wreck before I'd even got to the airport, but your father was at by side the whole way, he tried to get me to stay behind, kept telling me that if I was too scared that I didn't have to go, but I was more afraid of what would happen to me if I let my fear control me, than what would happen on the plane."

Katie looked confused.

Ashley smiled. "If you let fear control you Katie then it will never let go," she explained. "Yes, fear is a horrible thing to feel, but you have to show it who is in charge. You have to stand up and not be afraid to show fear who is boss. I did and I know you can do it too."

"How did you get over your fear?"

"I got on the plane," said Ashley. "I will admit that I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest, but I didn't back down. I took my seat and I buckled up, kept reminding myself to breathe and that everything was going to be fine, and then your father sat down next to me and held my hand."

"And...?"

"And that was it." Ashley shrugged. "As soon as he held my hand, my fears went away."

"Just like that?" Katie asked, shocked.

Ashley nodded. "Just like that," she repeated.

"So daddy was like your anchor." Katie said.

"Yes," chuckled Ashley. "Daddy was my anchor. He kept me stable. He held my hand the entire flight and I wasn't scared once. And now thinking about getting on a plane doesn't scare me at all."

Katie smiled and looked to the pond where her brother was floating around. "I'm scared that what happened before will happen again," she said. "I didn't like it under the water. What if it happens again and there's no one there to help me?"

"Who saved you from the moth?"

"Jackson."

"Who saved you from the spiders?"

"Jackson."

"So who's not going to let anything happen to you in the lake?"

"Jackson."

"Your brother loves you, Katie," said Ashley. "He will never let anything bad happen to you."

Katie heaved a heavy sigh and pushed herself to her feet. She wobbled slightly as she walked down to the water's edge, her brother, who had seen her coming, waded over to her and held out his hand.

"Come on," he smiled. "I'll even teach you how to swim, shall I?"

"OK." Katie nodded, taking his hand and taking her first steps into the water. She shivered as the cool liquid lapped at her thighs and then her hips, her stomach and finally her chest. Her heart hammered wildly behind her ribcage and her hand tightened around Jackson's.

But he didn't let go.

"You're OK." Jackson reassured her by squeezing her hand. "You're safe with me. You'll _always_ be safe with me."

Katie smiled and let out a small sigh as she felt her fear ebb away.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N:** Next chapter will be Jackson's anchor.

If you don't review, I don't write. If I don't write, you don't review. If no one writes then the Erins will cry because they think no one on Fanfiction likes their stories. So, please review? Thanks sugars.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated ****Monday, 29th July, 2013 at 02:16am**


End file.
